


We Call it Persistence

by Skeren



Series: Chasing Havoc [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward comes up with a rather unique idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Call it Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2005.

“Alright, fuck me.”

A long silence commenced in which the older blonde tried not to choke on his cigarette. That part a success, he instead managed to burn his palm with the cherry, which he dropped onto his uniform as he tried, in vain, to keep the burn from happening. In all, the reaction was no less than could be expected considering who was saying those words.

“Wait, what? I couldn’t have heard that right, I mean, I could have sworn you just said-”

He cut in before the soldier could finish, hopping off the desk to approach where the taller figure was slapping at his pants to put out the remaining embers. “I said, fuck me.”

“Damn, I thought that was a hallucination.” He sat up straighter in his chair, tilting his head back a fraction to look at the teen in front of him. “But since it wasn’t, no.”

There was amusement in gold eyes when the older man sat back in his chair, trying to avoid him while he leaned in. “Why not? I mean, it’s not like you have a girlfriend or anything. You’d have some companionship, and we’d both feel better.”

Noting that the kid wasn’t getting the hint, he put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back to a standing position. “Don’t get me wrong here. I appreciate the offer, but I have some valid reasons. One, I like girls. Just girls. And two, Boss, I respect you, I do, but you’re still a kid to me. You’re only sixteen. It’s not going to happen.”

“I’m sure I could get you to change your mind.”

“No, you can’t.” That said, Havoc took the opening to get up and leave the room.

If the track record the kid had was anything to go by, talking Edward out of this would be like talking to a brick wall. He only wished it was some nice, _mature_ girl doing this instead.

He had the worst luck ever.


End file.
